<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Comfort in the night by Wolfsonic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089477">Comfort in the night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsonic/pseuds/Wolfsonic'>Wolfsonic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, How Do I Tag, Nightmares, i love these two</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:53:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsonic/pseuds/Wolfsonic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Michiru has a nightmare, Shirou comes to comfort her.</p><p>(I don't know how else to write this XD)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kagemori Michiru/Ogami Shirou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Comfort in the night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Michiru's eyes flew open, the smallest of gasps left he lips ad she slowly realized where she was. It had been three years since the Beastman of Anima city had changed and attacked. She turned her head to look at the sleeping wolf beside her, his arms wrapped around her. Michiru gently removed his arms from around her, she gently rubbed his cheek to silence the soft growl of annoyance at the loss of Michiru and her body heat. She then replaced her pillow into his arms and he immediately latched on, his nose planted on top of the pillow where he hair usally would be. </p><p>Michiru smiled softly at the sight, before it fell and she walked to the roof of the building. She needed outside, but not wanting to leave the house. When she silently left the room, she didn't notice the eyes of Kuro watching her leave. </p><p>Michiru rested her arms on the railing and sighed, almost realizing her mistake the moment she stepped outside. The night was cold, much colder then she was expecting, but felt no real motivation to go back inside to steal one of Shirou's trench coats. </p><p>Michiru looked out across the city she called home and desperately tried to quiet down the memories of the beastman going crazy three years ago. She wasn't plagued by the nightmares like the first few weeks, but she still suprised she still even get them. </p><p>Michiru smiled softly to herself when she remembered Shirou, when he found out she only got a good night sleep if he was in the room. It had just been a normal day Michiru had nodded off while reading a book in Shirou's old room at the Horner's place. </p><p>The wolf beastman was just catching up on paper work he missed out on when he noticed she had nodded off, allowing her to sleep. The moment he found out that was the best sleep she's had since what happened. Both Kuro and Shirou practically perched themselves in her window sil, and no amout of protest got him or the bird to leave. Michiru could just feel the quilt he had for what he did and thought he could make up for it by doing something he knew he could do. Try and protect Mirichu even if they were just nightmares. </p><p>(When she told him the nightmares were actually about the other beastman and not what he did, he looked like he didn't believe her)</p><p>So Michiru felt her own guilty when he noticed him sleeping in the window sil when in a rare moment she woke up before him. That's when Shirou had moved to share the girls bed, after she partially had to drag him to join her. Just so she could have the peace of mind he was sleeping well. </p><p>She also didn't protest when she many times woke up to him wrapped around her, in and out of beast form. The first time she had a nightmare by his side, he had stayed up with her. When the initial nightmare made he feel trapped, he immediately let her go and softly talked to her. He brought her back to the present faster then, she had before and then only when she finally calmed down did she let him hold her. </p><p>It wasn't a nightmare that trigger their first kiss, it was Mirichu's sleepy brain waking up in the morning. In her defense, she was half asleep and thought it was a dream. Michiru sighed with a smile, Nazuna still will never let her live it down. The Tanuki beastman had practically raced out of the house and to her friend's house to hide from what she just did. </p><p>Shirou had found her about 2 hours later and Nazuna wasn't home (Michiru still firmly believes her friend had fled the house to find him, even though Nazuna denies it). Shirou had immediately yanked her towards him by the front of her shirt, planting a soft kiss on her lips. </p><p>The rest was history up until now, which leaves Michiru freezing on the roof of her home with Shirou. She rubbed her arms and sighed, she really didn't want to go back inside. Instead of herself being chased and cornered, she watched as all her friends, Nazuna, the bear baseball team, the Horner's, even her parents were running and being caught by the crazed beastman. It was then she saw Shirou in his full wolf form pinned beneath Alan Sylvasta's paws. Michiru couldnt move her legs, she couldn't call to him, all she could do was stand and watch. Shirou had looked at her and given her his soft smile only for her (even though he shouldn't be able to do that in wolf form), she wanted to scream when she watched the light fad from her boyfriend's eyes. </p><p>Michiru hid her face in her hands and furiously wiped the tears from her eyes, Shirou was ok, sleeping soundly in their shared bed. Michiru knew this, she saw this, but her brain kept flashing to Shirou's final moments and she furiously shook her head. </p><p>She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a cloth drop on her shoulders, she turned to see Shirou standing beside her. He was looking down at her with and unreadable expression, making Michiru look away. She turned her gaze to the cloth around her shoulders to notice it was Shirou's trench coat and she pulled the coat tighter around her shoulder.</p><p>"Can I?" Shirou asked softly his hands up, he always asked before doing anything after her nightmares. Michiru looked back up at him before nodding, and he immediately slotted himself behind her. He rested his hands next to the her arms, which were still resting on the railing. His front rested against her back, keeping he boxed between thw railing and himself, but loose enough were if she wanted out he'd let her. </p><p>They were silent for the most part, they made not move except for when Shirou shifted into his wolf form. The fur adding more warmth make Michiru muzzle back into him. </p><p>"I'm sorry" Michiru finally spoke up. "I didn't want to wake you, you had to get up early and I..." Michiru closed her eyes as she lapsed into silence. </p><p>Shirou let the silence hang there for a bit as he moved his  elbows to rest beside hers and he gently took her hands in his. "I know, but I wish you would. I want to be there for you any way I can. I don't care if I have to get up early." He voice was soft in her ear.</p><p>Michiu slowly stood to full height, Shirou followed with her hands still in his own and he back still pressed to him. She turned her head to plant a kiss to his furred cheek, she then watched as he shifted back to his human form. The kiss she was expecting was a gentle and loving as Shirou gently moved one of his hands to cup the side of her face. </p><p>Michiru broke the kiss when a flapping of wings and gentle claws of a bird landed on her shoulder. Kuro nuzzle into her cheek happily and Michiru smiled gently putting under his chin "I'm fine now I promise."</p><p>Shirou took a step back to help Michiru into the sleeves of his coat and Michiru didn't miss the slight color of his cheeks seeing the trench coat dwarf her. She smiled before happily burying her nose into the collar of his jacket. She lifted her arms that didn't even make it out of the trench coat, making direct eye contact with Shirou before gently flapping the sleeves. </p><p>Shirou pinched the bridge of his nose and Michiru laughed catching the slight blush slowly darken. She giggled happily ad he sighed "this is why I shouldn't let you borrow my coat."</p><p>"But you love me" Michiru said with a smile, pushing her cheeks up with her covered hands. She then took a step closer so she was inches away from him, staring up at him. "and besides you know you liked smelling my scent on it just as much as I like smelling you on them."</p><p>Shirou rolled his eyes before wrapping his arms around her waist "maybe I do, maybe I don't." Michiru pouted only to giggle softly when Shirou kissed under her jaw line, before planting a kiss to her lips again "come, let return inside, if you can't fall asleep we'll just stay up then." </p><p>Michiru nodded as she allowed Shirou to lead her off back to bed, she still felt guilty about waking him up, but all he did was silence her with a kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>